Mark Temple
Mark Temple is the leader of the Blues & Reds, a faction of Simulation Troopers much like the Reds and Blues who have been carrying out attacks against the UNSC. He is the main antagonist of Season 15. Temple seeks revenge against the Freelancers for their involvement in the death of his friend Biff, and has been tracking them down and killing them by putting them in armor lock and leaving them to die of dehydration/starvation. He was voiced by Andrew Matthews. History Past Not much is known about Temple's past, except that he has served as leader of the Blues and Reds since the dawn of Project Freelancer. He and his old friend Biff enlisted in the military and remained friends even as they were separated onto different teams. One night, Biff and Temple made a deal to shoot off Biff in the pinky so he could be medically discharged and go home to his girlfriend, who is later revealed to be pregnant with Biff's child. However, Project Freelancer put Carolina and Tex at Desert Gulch to test their skills, and during their grudge match, Biff was fatally wounded and left by Carolina and Tex to die. Later, the Blues and Reds left Desert Gulch looking for answers, ending up at a Freelancer outpost and learn the same truth as the Reds and Blues; the Simulation Troopers were sold out by the UNSC as pawns for Project Freelancer. This revelation, combined with Biff's death, set in motion Temple's burning hatred and desire for revenge against Project Freelancer. Attack on UNSC After the events of the Chorus Trilogy which led to the arrest of Malcolm Hargrove, the Blues and Reds began carrying out their terrorist attacks on the UNSC, specifically the Project Freelancer personnel, leading the galaxy to believe the Reds and Blues were responsible for the attacks in the name of the planet Chorus. Temple lands at a UNSC outpost after the rest of his troopers kill nearly everybody. One lone survivor goes to attack Temple, but Surge kills him before he lands a strike, leaving Temple's helmet half-covered in the soldier's blood. He leaves his helmet behind before they leave. Meeting the Reds and Blues The Reds and Blues, having tracked a message from Church across several different locations, finally meet the Blues and Reds at their own outpost, which appears very similar to Blood Gulch. Temple introduces himself and his men, and tells the Reds and Blues about their attacks. He claims they are defending themselves against the UNSC, and further claims someone high up in their food chain is wiping out any trace of Project Freelancer, including the Simulation Troopers. As if to illustrate his point, UNSC aircraft fly near the base and begin an attack. The Reds and Blues and Blues and Reds work together to take down their attackers, taking cover in their base, which is actually underwater. After a recon mission together goes swimmingly, Temple begins to sow seeds of doubt into the Reds and Blues, turning them against Dylan Andrews, a reporter from the Interstellar Daily who is writing the true story about the Reds and Blues and defends their innocence. True Colors Revealed Washington and Carolina, during their own search, deliberately activate their tracking beacons to trap their mystery attackers. Surprised to find both teams of Simulation Troopers arrive, they are taken back to the Blues and Reds base and are updated on the situation. Temple gives Washington and Carolina a "tour" of the base, showing them a room filled with replicas of Freelancer armor. However, Washington and Carolina realize that these are not replicas, but the actual bodies of the surviving Freelancers, having been armor-locked and left to die of dehydration/starvation in the room. Temple boldly admits his true intentions to the two Freelancers after armor-locking them in the room as well. Temple mockingly challenges them to survive longer than the other Freelancers who died in there (8 days and 11 hours, to be exact) before stating the Reds and Blues will be dead before they even know what is going on and leaving. Dylan Andrews correctly becomes suspicious of the Blues and Reds and investigates further. She spies on Temple berating Loco for his failure to complete a mysterious device he wanted built, and she is almost caught by them before she managed to hack into Temple's computer. Temple holds Jax at gunpoint to get Dylan's location. The Blues and Reds caputure both Andrews and Jax and he explains to them his motives for revenge against both the UNSC and Project Freelancer. The Reds and Blues (minus Sarge) finally grow suspicious of the Blues and Reds, approaching them about their intentions. Temple reveals his true intentions and angrily yells at the Reds and Blues for becoming friends with Freelancers. As the Reds and Blues get ready to fight, Temple summons the Grunts, revealing he has recruited all the Simulation Troopers except the Reds and Blues to his cause, further stating his intention to invade Earth and attack the UNSC. After all but Sarge and Doc refuse their offer, the Reds and Blues become imprisoned. Afterward, the Blues and Reds discover an intruder: Grif, though Temple briefly mistakes him for Biff. They capture Grif and imprison him with the other Reds and Blues, where Temple tauntingly reveals that the distress call from Church was actually an old log from Blood Gulch and that Loco edited the call to lure the Reds and Blues to him. Temple and the Blues and Reds then leave to Earth to initiate their plan of drilling into UNSC headquarters. Unfortunately, the Reds and Blues manage to pursue them and infiltrate their lair. When Loco finally activates his machine, Temple defends it to ensure his plan is successful. When the Reds and Blues confront Temple, having defeated the rest of his teammates, Temple locks their armor and taunts them. Grif attempts to stop Temple but fails, prompting Temple to hold him at gunpoint. However, he is unable to shoot Grif, allowing Grif to distract him and Dylan freeing the crew from armor lock. Temple then accidentally shoots Loco and is incapacitated by Tucker. As the machine grows unstable, a portal forms, with Church on the other side. Once Caboose properly says his goodbyes, the Reds and Blues watch as VIC sacrifices himself to destroy Loco's machine. After the chaos dies down, Temple tries to sneak away before Tucker attempts to kill him. Temple cowardly begs for his life to be spared before being knocked out by Tucker. He is later seen incarcerated in a UNSC prison alongside Buckey and Cronut, where they are served fish, much to his chagrin. Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Military Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Big Bads Category:Serial Killers Category:Incriminators Category:Nemesis Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gaolers Category:Wrathful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tragic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Comedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Cowards Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed